Girl Meets Decisions Part 1 and 2!
by ctaylor95
Summary: This is Riley's last days of freshmen year in college and so far everything isn't going according to plan this story has a lot of shocking twists and surprises in it. I want to always leave my stories with a bang so hopefully you guys enjoy!Also please share the story if you like it!Thank you!(:
1. Chapter 1

Girl Meets Decisions

So as Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay enjoy their first semester of college it is already almost time for their summer break. They had all went through a lot throughout their first semester. Riley called off the engagement between her and Lucas. Maya & Josh became official. Zay and Vanessa broke up and Farkle and Smackle are on a break since Farkle doesn't know if he loves Smackle.

Maya and Riley are in their dorm room packing their stuff in boxes.

Riley:Can you believe we're not going to be freshmen in college anymore!we're gonna be sophomores!

Maya:Yeah. Wow who would have thought I would make it this far?

Riley:Maya. I did. I knew you would make it this far and I know you will make it even further.

Maya:Thank you I really do appreciate that riles.

*they smile at each other. Then there's a knock on the door.

Josh:Knock knock!

Maya:Hey!

*Maya runs to give josh a hug.

Josh:How's my beautiful girl and my niece doing?

Riley:Doing good just lots of packing.

Maya:Will it ever end?

*Josh leans in and kisses mayas forehead.

Josh:Yes it will end eventually.

*Maya smiles and looks josh in his eyes

Maya:Not with this lovely distraction.

Josh:Then I will leave you ladies to finish then.

Maya:No wait!I deserve a break all this packing has me parched.

Riley:Maya?what about all your clothes we still have a long way to go.

*Maya looks at the clothes then at josh and she smiles at him

Maya:Yeah I will come back to this I won't be long!

Josh:You want us to bring you back something to eat or drink?

Riley:No I'm fine you two have fun!

*Riley continues to pack and she stumbles across pictures of her and lucas throughout the years. She smiles at them as tears slowly fill her eyes. Then Lucas knocks on the door. She then quickly wipes her tears away.

Riley:Hey!

Lucas:Hey

Riley:Did you already finish packing all of your stuff?

Lucas:Ha!I wish but Farkle needed to talk to smackle so I wanted to give him his privacy.

Riley:Oh I hope there talk goes well.

Lucas:Yeah hopefully.

*Then they both kind of awkwardly look away from each other. Lucas then notices all of the pictures of them and he smiles at riley.

Lucas:We had so many good times!

*Riley then looks into his eyes and smiles

Riley:Yeah we did didn't we?

Lucas:Remember when we rode a white horse together?

Riley:Yes!you told me that I was a princess. Remember our first date?

Lucas:Of course!that was also our first kiss.

*The quietness filled the room again

Riley:Lucas I..

Lucas:Hey it's no problem no hard feelings. I should go you have a lot to pack I don't want to get in your way. I'll see you around.

*Lucas then leaves riley alone in the room. She then has tears streaming down her cheek.

Riley:Lucas I still love you.

*Farkle is waiting in his dorm room for smackle. She then knocks and comes in.

Farkle:Hey!

Smackle:Hey.

Farkle:How's it been?

Smackle:Good I guess. How about yourself?

Farkle:Honestly it has been different but not in a good way.

Smackle:What do you mean?

Farkle:I mean that I miss you. I miss you more than anything in this world.

Smackle:If you feel so strongly about me then why did you want a break?

Farkle:I wanted the break because I didn't know what the meaning of love was. But now I do.

*Smackle is staring into farkles eyes as he walks closer to her he then holds both of her hands. She blushes.

Farkle:Isador I am madly in love with you.

*Smackle smiles so big at farkle.

Smackle:You showed me how to love and care and have feelings. Farkle I am madly in love with you too!

Farkle:You are?!

Smackle:Yes!

*He then pulls her in for a kiss. She then stops it real quick.

Smackle:So does this mean the break is over?

*Farkle then smiles at her

Farkle:Yes our break is over.

Smackle:Oh okay good!

*They then walk out the room together. Maya is now back from hanging out with josh and both the girls have finished packing their stuff in boxes.

Riley:We'll it took us until 8pm to finish not bad.

Maya:Finally!

*Riley then sits next to maya on her bed and leans her head on maya's shoulder.

Maya:Aww what's the matter?

Riley:I'm sad. I miss him. I miss us as a couple. I don't know what to do but I don't want to lose him.

Maya:You didn't lose him. Trust me you two will figure it out wether it's now or later on and when you do I will say I told you so.

*Riley then sits up and smiles and wipes her tears away.

Riley:Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you peaches.

Maya:Anytime and that's why we are best friends.

*There's a knock at the door

Riley:Oh were you and josh gonna hang out?

Maya:No?

*Riley then looks confused then opens the door and it's Lucas.


	2. Chapter 2

Girl Meets Decisions

So just a quick recap so no one is lost. Lucas and Riley had a moment but Lucas felt hurt that he and Riley aren't engaged anymore. While Farkle and Smackle realized that they are both in love with each other and got back together!Then Riley spilled her heart out about how she misses Lucas to Maya and then Lucas knocked on her dorm room door.

*Riley then looks confused then opens the door and it's Lucas.

Riley:Lucas?

Lucas:Hey.

Maya:I'm gonna go see if josh needs help packing I'll see you guys later.

Riley:Oh okay bye.

Lucas:Can I come in?

Riley:Yes. Of course.

Lucas:I see you finished packing.

Riley:yeah it took a while.

Lucas:Look I wanted to apologize for earlier I didn't mean to come off like that.

Riley:No it's okay really.

Lucas:It's just it still hurts.

*Riley then got teary eyed and looked at him.

Riley:But Lucas you didn't let me finish what I was gonna say to you earlier today. I wanted to say that I still love you.

*Lucas then gets teary eyed while looking at her.

Riley:I didn't want to hurt you.

Lucas:I know you didn't. But I can't just go back to how things we're I need time. I need space riley.

*Riley had the look of hurt and pain

Riley:How long do you need space from me?

Lucas:I'm not sure yet. I'm sorry I have to go.

*Riley couldn't help but have tears rolling down her cheek as she sat back down on the bed. Lucas is now in the hallway outside of riley's dorm room and he's crying because he didn't want to leave her. He then walks away back to his dorm room to talk to Farkle. Riley then texts maya to please come back. Lucas now walks into his dorm room wiping his tears away.

Farkle:Hey?what happened?

Lucas:We're actually over. Me and riley we broke up.

Farkle:No..Go back to her and fix this you guys can't be over.

Lucas:No. I'm not gonna force her to be with me she called this off for a reason.

Farkle:You two are meant for each other. Don't give up on her.

*Lucas then just stares off and now maya came back to her and riley's dorm room and she sees riley crying on the bed.

Maya:Riley?

Riley:He left me maya. He actually left me.

*Maya the quickly runs to sit by her and she holds her tight.

Maya:Everything's gonna be okay I promise. I promise.

*Riley then just continues to cry in maya's arms. Now it's the next day the girls wake up to people moving boxes and teachers yelling to help students out of their dorm rooms.

Riley:We'll this is it summer break is finally here.

Maya:Yeah time to move out of here. You ready?

Riley:Yeah I'm ready.

*They both then hear a knock at the door.

Maya:We're you expecting anyone?

Riley:No, you?

Maya:No.

*Maya then opens the door and it's Farkle, Zay, and Josh.

Farkle:You ladies need help moving these boxes?

Maya:Yes we do!

Riley:Thank you guys.

*The guys then begin help getting the boxes out. The room slow starts to look more empty. Just as they we're close to finishing lucas walks in and he and riley make eye contact and put on a fake smile towards each other. He then helps the guys with the last of the boxes.

Farkle:Well you ladies are officially moved out of this dorm room!

Riley:Yeah we are aren't we!

Maya:Yeah we are finally done with our first year of college!

Josh:Only three more years to go!

Maya:Don't remind me.

Zay:All this moving made me hungry you guys want to get something to eat?

Lucas:Yeah that sounds like a good idea!

*Everyone then begins to leave the room but riley stayed behind for a little bit and lucas waited behind for her.

Riley:You don't have to wait up I won't be long.

Lucas:Yeah but I want to wait up. If you don't mind me asking why are you still in here?

Riley:I'm just taking it in one last time before we start our sophomore year in college.

Lucas:I see. You're just a little scared for what's to come next year?

Riley:I guess you could say that.

Lucas:We'll dont be because I'm here and I will always be here.

*Riley then looks into lucas's eyes and she smiles

Riley:I want to say thank you.

Lucas:For what?

Riley:I wanna thank you for giving me everything I always wanted. A love that consumed me, and passion, adventure. There's nothing more I could ever want other than for it to last forever. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here so thank you. For everything.

*Lucas then holds riley's hands and smiles at her

Lucas:I still love you riley and I won't give up on you. I won't give up on us.

*Riley smiles at lucas and he shares a smile back at her and he lets go of her hands only to grab her face and kiss her. Zay then walks in the dorm room.

Zay:Are you guys ready to eat?

*They both laugh a little bit

Lucas:Yeah we're coming. Are you ready to take on summer break?

*Riley looks a lucas and smiles

Riley:Yeah I'm ready.

THE END!(:


End file.
